As the number of networks and traffic on networks increase, bandwidth becomes a scarce and valuable resource. The expanding quantity of wireless access points, as an example, creates a need for optimized bandwidth usage. The monetary expense required to establish wired access or the reliability of wireless access points are just two examples of ways in which bandwidth reduction materially affects network topology and performance. End-to-end compression often is not used and does not take advantage of the inter-flow redundancies that can be exploited. Proxy-based solutions do not make use of inter-flow redundancies either. In addition, proxy-based solutions require maintenance of per-flow state and application-awareness. Thus, bandwidth could be more optimally utilized if solutions were available to leverage intra-packet, inter-packet and inter-flow redundancies in a way that is transparent to the end-user and end-user applications.